


Anfang

by TSihek



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum nicht mit dem Anfang beginnen?</p><p>Eine meiner ersten Gesichten zu Boerne/Alberich beginnt damit, dass sie sich kennen lernen... Prequel zu dem seeeeehr viel später ansetzbaren "Ende" (das auch als alternatives bzw. ergänzendes Ende zu "Die chinesische Prinzessin" gelesen werden kann).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anfang

Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Pairing: Boerne/Alberich  
Rating: PG 6, friendship  
Bereits gepostet auf fanfiction.de  
Disclaimer: das Übliche... die Idee gehört mir, die Personen den Machern von Tatort  
  
 **~~ ANFANG ~~**

„Herrgott noch mal! Bin ich denn nur von Kretins umgeben? Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass in der Nierenschale noch das Dreckwasser aus den Stiefeln des Toten war? War es denn absolut notwendig, die Schale so schnell zu bewegen, dass die Schwerkraft den Inhalt derselben auf meinen Kittel plaziert?“

Ich wusste ich brüllte und ich wusste, ich sollte es nicht tun.  
Änderte es etwas?  
Nein.  
Also konnte ich genauso gut brüllen. Schließlich war dies hier meine Gerichtsmedizin.

Der Assistent… sie wechselten so schnell, dass ich aufgehört hatte mir ihre Namen zu merken… schaute mich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen finster an, machte jedoch keine Regung.  
„Nun holen Sie mir schon ein Tuch… und einen frischen Laborkittel. So kann ich doch unmöglich zum Pressetermin erscheinen! Die denken ja, der Tote hätte mich angekotzt, was eine Leiche nur in den seltensten Fällen tut.“

Ich scheuchte ihn davon und stützte mich mit den Armen neben der Leiche auf den Obduktionstisch ab, ließ für einen Moment den Kopf hängen. Es war wirklich frustrierend und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte ich mir endlich jemanden als Assistent, der nicht ständig über seine eigenen Beine stolperte.

Dieser Gedanke ließ etwas in mir anklingen, doch es blieb knapp außerhalb meines Bewusstseins, so dass ich den Gedanken nicht fassen konnte.

„Also wirklich. Der Witz ist ja noch kleiner als ich“, erklang hinter mir die leicht spöttische Stimme einer Frau.

Ich fuhr herum und war etwas irritiert, als ich zunächst niemanden sah. Erst als eine winkende Hand in meinem Blickfeld erschien und die gleiche Stimme – diesmal noch spöttischer – meinte: „Ein Stockwerk tiefer müssen Sie sich schon begeben, wenn Sie auf mein Niveau kommen wollen“, sah ich nach unten.

Vor mir stand eine lächelnde Frau. Zumindest sah die Person vor mir aus, wie eine.  
Sie hatte die Größe eines vielleicht 10-jährigen Kindes, hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar, ein fröhliches Lachen und spitzbübisch funkelnde grüne Augen. Sie reichte mir höchstens bis zum Sternum.

Wer zum Kuckuck…?  
Der Vorstellungstermin! Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass sich heute jemand für die vakante Assistentenstelle bewerben wollte. Eine Frau… Haller. Silke Haller. Das musste sie sein.

Ich musterte sie genauer. Sie war schlank, mit sanft gerundeter eindeutig weiblicher Figur ausgestattet und Mitte 30. Nichts also, was mir nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war.

„Frau Haller, nehme ich an?“, fragte ich etwas steif. Ich trug noch Untersuchungshandschuhe und verzichtete deshalb darauf, ihr die Hand zu geben.

Sie nickte. „In voller Lebensgröße.“

Etwa an ihrer Art ließ mich sie erneut mustern. Sie stand völlig entspannt vor mir und erwiderte meinen Blick mit freundlicher Gelassenheit.

Der Assistent kam zurück und wollte mir ein Handtuch und einen frischen Laborkittel in die Hand drücken ohne darauf zu achten, dass ich Handschuhe trug. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte sich Frau Haller dazwischengedrängt und Handtuch und Kittel an sich genommen.  
Ich holte tief Luft um etwas zu sagen, als sie mir zuvorkam.  
„Oder sind Ihre Handschuhe gar nicht steril?“  
Sie bewies in diesem Satz genauso viel Geistesgegenwart, Wissen und schnelle Auffassungsgabe, wie ihr in ihren ausnahmslos exzellenten Zeugnissen bescheinigt wurde.

Sie hatte mich neugierig gemacht.

Zudem schien ihr der deutliche Geruch, der der Wasserleiche direkt neben uns entströmte, nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Das Gesicht meines Assistenten dagegen hatte schon fast die Farbe der Leiche angenommen und ich wusste, ich würde nicht bis zehn zählen können, bevor er verschwand. Sogar ich trug eine Gesichtsmaske, weil es mir langsam zu viel wurde.

Frau Haller jedoch… Sie verzog nicht mal die Nase, als sie die Leiche kritisch betrachtete. Ich war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass kein Kommentar von ihr kam.

Sie legte Tuch und Kittel auf einen freien Hocker und schaute mich dann von unten herauf wieder an, fragend diesmal. „Ich wurde zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch geladen und oben sagte man mir, ich solle einfach in den Keller gehen und mich dort melden. Wo also finde ich Professor Boerne?“

Offenbar hatte sie mich nicht erkannt. Denn dass sie zumindest mein Bild aus den Tageszeitungen kannte, setzte ich voraus. Wahrscheinlich war die Gesichtsmaske schuld.  
Ich deutete fahrig auf mein Büro. „Sie können dort im Büro warten.“

Sie nickte und verschwand hinter der Glastür, ohne sich noch einmal nach mir umzusehen.

~~

„Alberich, ich werde Sie Alberich nennen.“

„Nach dem Zwerg aus Nibelungen?“ Sie verzog indigniert das Gesicht, sagte aber weiter nichts dazu.  
Wie es schien hatte sie mich wirklich nicht erkannt, denn als ich ohne Gesichtsmaske und statt in weißer Laborkleidung in meinem üblichen Anzug in mein Büro gegangen war, hatte sie mich völlig unbefangen begrüßt. Allerdings hatte kurz ein spitzbübisches Lächeln in ihrem Mundwinkel aufgeblitzt.

Nun saß sie abwartend vor mir, während ich ihre Bewerbung, die ich natürlich schon längst eingehend studiert hatte, fahrig durchblätterte.  
„Gute Zeugnisse… durchgehend. Sie haben bereits in der Forensik gearbeitet?“

Das Gespräch zog sich, war länger als die meisten, die ich in den letzten Tagen geführt hatte. Ich bemerkte schnell, dass sie sich nicht so einfach die Butter vom Brot nehmen ließ. Ihre Entgegnungen waren jedoch niemals frech oder unverschämt, sondern geistreich und schlagfertig. Und sie schien sich ohne Probleme selbst auf den Arm nehmen zu können… was bei ihrer Größe ja nun wirklich kein Kraftakt war.

1 Meter und 32 Zentimeter. Wahrlich keine Riesin. Ich brauchte jemanden, der bei den oft schweren Leichen beim Umlagern half. Das war definitiv nichts für sie. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Gerichtsmedizinerin würden diesen Mangel jedoch wettmachen. Sie hatte Internistik studiert, jedoch ohne Doktortitel und hatte schon bald auf die Forensik umgeschwenkt. Ich kannte keinen ihrer bisherigen Vorgesetzten persönlich und sie nannte mir auch keinen definitiven Grund, warum sie Remscheid, ihren Geburtsort verlassen hatte und nach Münster gekommen war. Das war auch nicht wichtig.

Wichtig war, dass sie die Stelle wollte.

Sie bekam sie.

~~

In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten lernte ich sie als eine mutige und selbstbewusste Frau kennen, die mehr konnte als ihre Zeugnisse verraten hatten. Sie bot mir die Stirn und ließ sich auch nicht von Staatsanwältin Klemm beeindrucken, was in beiden Fällen etwas hieß, das Leben aber auch nicht unbedingt einfacher machte.

Als dann der neue Kommissar mit seiner Assistentin damit begann, meine Gerichtsmedizin aufzuwirbeln und ich – endlich – auch außerhalb meines Kellerreiches beweisen konnte, was ich drauf hatte, wurde es in eben diesen Kellerräumen richtig interessant.

~~~~~

(wenn Ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, einfach Tatort Münster gucken)


End file.
